The Black King
The Black King is a mystrious Minor Chaos God whos aspect and purpose is unknown. The Black Kings motives and those of his followers seem to be bent on pure malice and evil, simply spreading destruction and ruin for the sake of it. The Black King is a being that apperes to gain power by faith and faith alone, as it appers to represent no emotional aspect other than fanatical zeal and total loyalty. His followers are few, but deadly and organised, by far some of the best equipped agents of Chaos known to the Imperium. The forces of The Black King dominate a small area of the Maelstrom and grow in size and power in the waining years of the 41st Millenium. The Black King has always been a infulencal player the Great Game all beings of Chaos play, and with the compitition of the Dark Gods reaching its peak, he and his followers have many alliances to make, and break. His holy number is believed to be fourteen. History The Black King is a shady being to say the least, in fact most chaos worshippers are totally unaware of his existance. Yet every century more and more flock to his banner, drawn by prophets and outcasts alike. Though his age is uncertain, he is beleived to predate the Prince of Pleasure. Some, incliding the cheif scorcerers of the Ten Thousand Sons, believe that the Black King was once a xenos Warlord of a long extinct race who became a Daemon Prince of such power and magnitiude that he eventually achieved something near Godhood. This would explain the lack of an aspect, though he dose have a holy number. The 41st Millenium As the 41st Millenium comes to a close and the Imperiums days grow dark, The Black King has gained much power as the number of his worshippers grow and his champions conqure more of the materium in his dark name. For eons The Black King has played the Great Game in the shadows, manipulating and sabotaging his competition but soon he will have an important role to play a role in deciding the outcome of this long drawn out compition. Benifits Those who bear the Black Crown mark upon their flesh become double the warrior they once were, every aspect is improved upon in a genaral boost in ability, Sorcerors become more potent, and Berzerkers become stronger. Though this boost is nothing compaired to the much more specific blessings bestowed upon worshippers of the greater chaos gods the effects are noticable and the blessing much easier to achieve. Along with these general beinfits comes strange luck, it has been noted by Imperial forces (specificly the Grey Knights) that followers of The Black King seem capable of survivng fatal wounds and other such events that would surely destroy them and emerge unscathed, or they will fell a mighty foe with what seems to be a chance strike. These events are rare of course but happen consistantly enough to make the Inquisition certain that luck is indeed a beinfit The Black King bestows. It is possible that the fanatical zeal with which his followers worship him allows for some level of enhanced protection. Worshippers The Black Kings followers are few and far between, but as of M39 his forces have grown in number and strength considerably. Often those who follow the Black King were brought to his banner by a "Prophet" either an individual who has seen visions or is directly guided by The Black King himself. These individuals are often latent psykers or powerful sorcerors who find themselves inecxplicably drawn to the Outcast Gods influence. Manifestation The Black King often bears the form of a great knight of ancient Terran history, clad in armor black as night, and adorned with skulls and arcane symbols like the pagan Gods of old. Bearing a mighty warhammer capable of decimating any being fool enough to challange his might. Though not powerful enough to go "toe to toe" with any of the four major Chaos Gods, The Black King was rumored to have bested the other Dark Gods many times before and foiled their many schemes and plans with his own dark agents, sabotaging them at every turn. The Black King is said to be a being of supreme wisdom and might, an embodyment of undying faith and its power. However, The Black King is anything but humble or kind, he is a dark and malevolent lord, punishing those who displease him with eons of soul destroying battle within his Dark Arena for his own entertainment. The Black King is also fond of servents who display unrestrained brutality and dark cunning, and blesses such individuals greatly. Though not on neccicarily an ally with any of the Chaos Gods, and often he works actively against him, when one of the Four gains an advantage, The Black Kings true role comes into play. For The Black King is a very influencal being of the Warp, and thus his assets and impartal stance in the Great Game makes him an ideal ally when one of the Four is threataned. Thus The Black Kings both Daemonic and Material Legions have fought alongside many agents of the other Dark Gods as often as they have fought against them. Daemons Templars (Lesser Daemon) Templars are the rank and file Daemonic soilders of The Black Kings small daemonic legions. They take the shape of armored knights, clad in black armor and branshining mighty greatswords of damonic make that can fire bolts of pure warp energy, they can also fire warpfire and lighting from their hands and can command the fear of mortals with a whim. It is said that they are made of the souls of The Black Kings most devout yet unremarkable warriors thus their souls are remade into these deadly daemonic warriors upon death so they may prove themselves worthy to The Black King. To date none of The Black Kings most devoted mortal followers or his greatest foes have ever seen what is benith the helm of a Templar. It is belived that in truth they are but shadows, for their blood is black as night when in the material relm. Though Templars are skilled combatants, and can combat most of the daemonic minions of the mighty Dark Gods, they are nowhere near as numoris or particularly gifted in the relms of sorcery or combat, instead being more flexible. Their Wargear is also much more effective when compaired to other Daemonic warriors, where Bloodletters are clad only in their crimson flesh and Horrors have only their pink hides, Templars are clad in thick and magic resistant armor that can weather all but the most potent blows and can make a mockery of mortal weapons. Shadow Nobles (Daemonic Champions) High ranking Templars are known as Shadow Nobles and are some of the best foot soilders in The Black Kings legions. Shadow Nobles lead their Templar comrades atop their mighty Black Stallions much like The Black Kings favored mortal Champions. Shadow Nobles are highly skilled and experenced, clad in their thick armor and brandishing massive Daemonic Mauls, Shadow Nobles can best even mighty Space Marines in single combat and are foes to be feared in hand to hand combat. Shadow Nobles can also weild deadly socerous powers. Ebony Lords (Greater Daemon) Ebony Lords are considered the closest thing to a Greater Daemon The Black King can offer and are in fact, avatars of The Black King himself. Thus they are the best example of this Oucast Gods might. Looking like a great knight from the annals of Terras most ancient times and brandishing a mighty warhammer, an Ebony Lords precence dominates the battlefeild. Standing fourteen feet high, and clad in nigh impenitrable armor adorned with dark runes and skulls of vanquished foes, Ebony Lords are a fearsome sight. Ebony Lords are a threat the likes that only the greatest mortal warriors or stoutest daermonic adversary can hope to overcome. It is said that their very blood corrupts whatever it touches, and thus mortals that vanquish these dark warriors are often doomed to damnation. Dark Heralds (Daemonic Scorerer) Dark Heralds are The Black Kings favored Socerers and are created from the souls of his most devout and skilled practitioners of the dark arts. They are damonic Warrior-Preists, clad in "blessed" armor and black robes, and unholly book of spells and prayers chained about their waists and a black staff of an unkown but sturdy material in their gauntleted hands. Heralds are deadly warriors and powerful sorcerers each, they are also masterful taticans and leaders of both mortals and daemons. Often Dark Heralds are summoned alone or with a cadre of Nobles in order to bolster a Warbands forces or act as "divine leadership". Though deadly in hand to hand combat, Dark Heralds are by far better scorcerers and leaders than front line combatants. Shadow Agents (Daemonic Assassins) As mighty as the Black Kings armies are, he could not hope to be triumphant against the vast armies his rivals control in open combat, and he is well aware of this. Thus the Black King's favored tools in the Great Game are espionage and subterfuge. As a result the Black Kings favored spies and assassins, the Shadow Agents, are amongst the most active of his Daemonic servants. In spite of this the Shadow Agents' acumen for stealth and secrecy is such that few actually know they exist. They are amongst the most skilled infiltrators and assassins in existence, using their Daemonic gifts to bypass sucurity unnotced. When they are prepared to strike they utilize deadly arcane blades capable of killing with a single well placed stroke or their cruel crossbows to strike from afar. In spite of their skills a Shadow Anget's primary advantages are stealth in surprise. Should one face a Shadow agent in open combat one will find them to be fragile as Daemons go, and far more manageable then when they have the not the shadows to cloak them. Black Stallions (Daemonic Steed) Black Stallions are the damonic beasts of war and steeds for the Black Kings favored mortal champions and elite Nobles. Being swift and unphaseable, these steeds are amongst the most relaible steeds provided by any Chaos God. However, they are rather unremarkable in terms of combat, being very simmilar to Terran Horses in apperence, they lack much in the way of offencive abilites short of its powerful hooves and flaming breath. Relm The Relm of the Black King, known as the Black Keep, is located in the Maelstrom, far from the relms of other Chaos Gods. The Black Keep is a vast fortress of imesurable size and complexity, its entrierty constructed of black obsidian. Here the Black Kings fallen Champions and daemonic hordes enldessly plot against the other Ruinous Powers, or fight in the Dark Arena. The Dark Arena is the Black Kings proving grounds for his Daemonic warriors and proven Champions, it is also where those who have displeased their dark lord spend their time in eternal torment, doomed to die endlessly against ever more deadly foes for the Black Kings amusement. Category:Chaos Gods Category:Chaos